Resonance
by LLN
Summary: From the moment the mysterious woman shot herself, the lives of eight people changes. They are Sensenate, rare, powerful and hunted. Will they be able to find love, understanding and friendship?Scattered across the world, their coming together will be amazing! But what of the Man calling himself their Father? What does he want with them?


Series Title: The Courage of Our Hearts

Story Title: Resonance

Fandoms: Sense8 Fusion with- Teen Wolf/BtVS/AtS/Torchwood/Marvel

Main Pairings: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Female Xander Harris/John Hart, Loki Odinson/Darcy Lewis, Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, OFC-Noriko/OMC-Nicolas.

Secondary Pairings: Female Xander Harris/Faith Lehane/Logan, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Jonathan Levison/Noah Puckerman.

Warnings: Suicide, Sex, Transgender Character(sort of), Het, FemSlash, M/M Slash, Mention of Drug Use, Giving Birth Psychically.

Warnings 2: If something is iffy and I don't warn for it? It's because its a CANNON EVENT in one of the TV series or Movies. I don't warn for CANNON EVENTS so if you don't know a show or the Marvel Movies? And read this and are upset? DON"T FLAME ME.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Teen Wolf is own by MTV, BtVs/Ats is own by Whedon, Torchwood is owned by the BBC, and Marvel by Fox.

Summary: From the moment the mysterious woman shot herself, the lives of eight people took a turn for the strange, scary and wonderful. As they will learn they are now Sensenate. Rare, powerful and hunted. Would they be able to learn how to care and help each other? Can love, understanding and friendship be found by such different people, scattered across the world? And what does the man calling himself their Father want with them?

 **La Iglesia, Mexico.**

Noriko groaned, leaning against the wall of the old, run down church. She checked her guns before staring up at the broken stain glass of the windows. The moonlight shone through, them causing them to sparkle otherworldly. Emily would have found them beautiful... She grabbed her head, fingers tangling in the long jet black locks of hair. The pains were coming faster now.

It would be soon... Noriko only hoped it would happen before she was found.

She could not let that monster find her, not now, not while she- _pain..._ left her panting for breath. She reached out a hand, reached her _mind, her senses_ for...

 **A** **male** **hand** **clasped** **her** **own** , " **I'm here, my beloved,"** it was whispered into her ear in a light Spanish accent. Noriko knew she was actually alone in the church, but by being what she was, what they were- they were never alone unless death took them- and even then they could still feel...the memory of them. She looked up into the dark eyes of her love, his long hair was pulled back into a low tail at his neck. His sun kissed skin dirty, the white of his shirt was stark against the darkness of the room. Noriko saw the bloodstains on his shirt tail that had come untucked from his black jeans.

"Nicolas," Noriko breathed out, to the man she loved, had loved from the moment she became Aware, "It hurts!"

" **I know. You are about to give birth." Nicolas said, wrapping his arms around the small, but fierce Japanese woman he loved with all his soul,** _ **their souls.**_

"I.. I can't I'm not ready, Nicolas..." the pains coming faster, harsher, stronger now, she wondered idly if this was what it was like to give real birth? It was something she would never know, she should have asked Shivali about it, she has... Well, those children once had a mother.

" **I'm sorry, mi corazon, but we are out of time. She is coming. You know that. It must be now."**

"I'm too weak..." she muttered, tired.

" **Oh, beloved you were always the strongest of us all. "**

Noriko shook her head, her long dark hair, falling about her face, "I don't want anyone else to die because of what we are..." she moaned, _gods the pain, why?_

" **They will be hunted anyways, beloved. Born or unborn... You know that. We must give them a fighting chance." Nicolas whispered, "They deserve that."**

Noriko wanted to call him on the lie, but the pain overwhelmed her and she screamed and for a few moments, all of her senses were blocked out, she was blind, deaf, alone...and then... a white light filled her sight and she whispered reverently... " _I can see them..."_

 _A wiry man with wheat blond hair that had the slightest bit of curl to it and sharp blue eyes, stood in a dark alley behind a church, holding a knife to the neck of another. He was angry, but paused and looked at her,_

 _A beautiful dark haired woman with deep chocolate brown eyes, that flashed bright, glowing green as she slipped soundless threw the open window. She grinned looking around at the brightness of the jewels that surrounded her, then frowned, looking at her,_

 _A youth sat spinning in a desk chair, he was tall thin, pale looking as if he hardly ever left the computer he was sitting in front of. The had messy wild bed head, lovely whiskey colored eyes and beauty marks on his left cheek. He looked up sharply at her,_

 _A tall man with longish black hair and bright green eyes stood at a podium, pointing at a white board behind him, he had a white lab coat on over the dark colored suit he wore. He paused mid word as he looked at her,_

 _A young, lithe pale man with dark hair who had icy gray eyes. Was spinning the sai swords in his hands in a intricate kata, he turned quickly pointing one sai up, his eyes wide as he looked at her,_

 _A pretty woman with bright blue eyes, her long hair was a dark brown, dyed with streaks of dark green, was pulled back in a ponytail. She dropped the plate of food she was holding, looking at her,_

 _A flash of a camera was blinding to the young man flexing the muscles of his bare chest. His brown eyes were glazed as if drugged, his hair carefully styled, his mouth dropped open in surprise looking at her,_

 _A gun was pulled by a man wearing a police uniform as he walled down the alley, his hair was dark almost black, his eyes were a mixture of blue, gray, green, and brown, his expression concerned as he looked at her..._

Then suddenly, Noriko was back in the church, panting for breath.

 **"You did it, beloved." Nicolas whispered proudly to her.**

Noriko nodded, "Promise me..." she gazed up that the face of the Spaniard, "Promise you will protect them," she could hear the sound of SUVs pulling up outside the building, "Protect our children!"

 **Nicolas frowned at her, "Does** _ **She**_ **know you are giving birth?"**

Noriko shook her head, shrugging. She wasn't sure how Psyche knew what she knew or how she could always find them. Psyche was a Sensenate like them but she was not part of their Cluster.

 **"Well, that could be a problem."**

Noriko laughed, "No, my cunning love, it's really not," holding up one of her guns. He smiled at her softly, sadly, he knew what she was going to do. What she had to do in order to protect them all. "Now, go. I can't do it if your-She's here!"

The doors of the church burst open, men in para-military gear flooded the area, Noriko glared at the woman, she had long curly scarlet hair, dressed all in black. Noriko pointed her gun at Psyche, the woman's cold green eyes glared back.

"You know what happens now, don't you." Psyche said, softly almost kind.

"I do." Noriko said.

 **"Don't believe anything she tells you."**

"I won't." Noriko told him.

Psyche smirked, "It that Nicolas? Tell him I'll look forward to seeing him again."

Noriko frowned wondering what the woman meant but know she was out of time looked at Nicolas, "I love you...Go," she whispered, then turned her gun on herself, pointing it at her temple.

" **You will always be with me."**

"Come on, Noriko, you know you won't do it." Psyche said, "It's not in you too."

Noriko closed her eyes for a moment, she felt Nicolas leave, but not leave. A part of him would be with her in the end. Just as a part of her would always be with him. "You know nothing, Psyche." she whispered, pulling the trigger.

The gunshot echoed through out the church.

888

 **New York City, New York. USA.**

Derek shot up out of bed, at the sound of the echoing gunshot. He grabbed the gun that was on the bedside table. His eyes, on instinct were glowing blue in the darkness of the room, he growled glaring at the empty room, panting slightly, panicked. **The** **smell of blood and death was in the air...**

Derek was surprised it hadn't been a nightmare of the fire, that most of his family had perished in, that woke him. He shaking his head, he sighed as he got up, and went to the bathroom. Turning on the light he closed his eyes at the brightness of it, sharp pains slamming into his head, groaning. He opened the medicine cabinet it wasn't as if headache medicine would actually do anything for him. Fact being he was a werewolf and most medicines wouldn't. But it couldn't hurt him either and there was much to be said about the placebo effect.

He picked up the bottle and shook it, empty? Oh, that's right, he thought. Jennifer had taken the last of them. He hadn't replace them after they broke up.

Derek sighed flinching at **the sound of shattering glass...** He looked back at the mirror, "Okay," and **loud music played.** Derek stormed out of his bathroom and out of his apartment to the one next door.

The sounds had been so loud it was the only place they could be coming from. **The music was louder now,** Derek pounded on the door of the apartment, "Hey! It's the police! Open up," he yelled. No one answered the door. He growled again, looking around before he grabbed the door knob and gave it a harsh turn, using his strength to force the door open, easily. He stepped into the apartment ready to give the partiers a piece of his mind only...

Confused he whispered, "It's empty?"

888

 **Paris, France.**

The sound of the **echoing gunshot,** startled Xander into dropping the mirror she was using to test the diamonds she was surrounded by in the room, it had shattered on the floor. That was going to put her behind, Rayne was going to kill Xander or at least he was try too. Not that the Chaos Mage would succeed where others had failed. Her career as a thief had been going quite well since leaving SunnyDale after being possessed by a Alpha Hyena Primal and receiving a mystical sex change as a result of the possession. Rupert Giles and Buffy Summers wanted to take the power from of the Primal away from her.

Xander had lost his dick, he wasn't about to lose the power of the Primal because there had been no guarantee that he would go back to being male once the Hyena was gone.

Finding out a few years ago she was also 'The One That Sees' had freaked her out a little. That was something big in the Underground. Not that anyone could ever tell her just what being the one who sees _meant_. She pushed those old thoughts away from her mind.

Xander groaned, the sound hurting her head and quickly gathering up the biggest diamonds into the small back pack she had with her. Frowning, she wondered where the **club music** was coming from, she was too far from the club district and no one in this building would listen to that sort of music? 

Xander blinked, **confused,** shaking her head she finished backing up the diamonds. She had a buyer waiting for them in London, she needed to get done and get out.

888

 **Los Angeles, California. USA.**

Stiles stood at the edge of the building, holding a cigarette. He had come up here to take a break from his computer, and to hopefully get rid of this head ache that had been plaguing him most of the day. What he didn't plan on finding? Was a roof top party going on mid-swing.

"Hey, Stiles!"

Stiles turned and groaned, when he saw Danny coming his way he was being followed by his boyfriend Jackson. He had known both of them in high school but they hadn't been close friends or friends at all really. He didn't want to deal with them right now. But ever since he and Danny met again the collage computer courses they were taking, Danny thought they were BFF's and Stiles didn't have the heart to say otherwise. They were being followed by a tall dark haired guy, wearing sunglasses, who was waving a white cane in front of him.

"Duke," Danny said, "This is Stiles, the best hacker in LA."

"Danny!" Stiles said shocked, it had been a long time since he hacked...well, okay not true, he was running a program on his computer right now, trying to hack in to Stark Industries.

Danny grinned and threw an arm around Stiles, "The best, next to me of course." Then noticed the pained look on Stiles face, "You okay?'

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, just a bad migraine."

"You should tell Duke about your freak out in the park." Jackson said sly and mean.

Jackson hadn't like Stiles in high school, it had been because of Stiles that Jackson's girlfriend at the time broke up with him. It's not like it was Stiles fault Heather had come to her senses. Jackson didn't like him now either, Stiles knew Jackson hated the fact that Danny spent anytime with Stiles at all.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "You are a douche, Whittmore," and asked Danny, "Why do you date him?"

Danny glared at Jackson, "Cause he's hung like a horse and can suck like a Hover."

Jackson just pouted at that.

"Gods, Stilinski, you are so lame. But Duke here gets it. He said you had a vision." Jackson said, pandering to the blind man in a way that made Stiles think the man had a lot of money. Ever since his had been disowned by his adopted parents for his relationship with Danny and cut off from the Whittmore fortune, Jackson was all ways looking for the get rich quick scheme.

"No, it was just a bad trip, there was something wrong with that hash is all," Stiles said glaring at Jackson. Drugs weren't something Stiles did all the time but every once in a while a guy just need to relax when he couldn't get laid. And since Stiles was depressingly single...

Stiles tuned out of the conversation when Jackson brought up his cousins and their so called psychic abilities but listened when Duke spoke,

"It's called limbic resonance. Scientists say that it is a language older than our species." Duke said suddenly, staring at Stiles.

'It was kind of freaky,' Stiles thought, like he knew Stiles wasn't all there at the moment.

"Duke thinks that's what happened to you, Stiles." Danny said brightly," It all has to do with this chemical, DMT."

"It's a simple molecule that is present in all living things. That it connects us to an eco-biological synaptic network. When people take it, DMT, they see their birth, death and worlds beyond this one... They talk of truth...and Transcendence." Duke said his words weaving a spell over them.

'This guy is so full of shit,' Stiles thought, looking up at the clear sky, but **hearing thunder rumbling,** and feeling like **gagging at the scent of blood that he could feel sticky-wet on his hands.**

888

 **London, England.**

"You never fail to surprise me, Hart,"

John glared at Liam Angelus. The man's Irish accent grating on his nerves, his head throbbing, the blood sticky-wet as he swished them around in the basin, looking up at the cross. It was a good thing he wasn't religious man, for what he had done outside of the church was sure to get him sent to Hell.

Breaking one of the Ten Commandments always should.

This was getting him no closer to going home. And when he saw _Captain Jack Harkness_ again he was going to kill the man again! Instead of kissing him. John had not appreciated being thrown through the time vortex. John had just been lucky he had landed in an age that had hot water on tap and indoor plumbing. He had learned in his travels that the two were not mutuality exclusive, despite the common belief that they are.

"That was a thing of right beauty, and the way you got him to tell you when the shipment was coming in, absolutely brilliant!" Angelus sneered, "A bit messy though."

"Keep flapping your beak, Gelus and this will be the last job I ever do for you," John muttered. "And we both know, Wolfram with take it out of your hide if I'm not around to do his dirty work."

Angelus said nothing, then sighed, "Let's go get a pint, yeah?"

John nodded, **as the scent of sharp spices filled his nose.**

888

 **Milan, Italy.**

Darcy sighed as the rain hit the window of the her cafe, The Half Moon. Thunder rumbled in the distance. She knew it was unlikely that she would get any more patrons today. She pulled at the hem of her short yellow and red uniform, just because she was the Chief didn't mean she didn't have to wear one. It also saved a lot of arguments with her two main waitresses, Cora Hale and Mai Kujaku about having to wear the damned thing. They had been designed by her good friend Mercedes Jones, who after bombing as a professional singer turned her eye to clothes. Darcy lifted the spice-tea to her nose and inhaled deeply, hoping this would help the headache she had.

"You will never get a husband this way, you know."

Darcy sighed at the words of her pretty, dirty blonde haired step-sister, Her mother had married Robert Foster just before Darcy started high school, bringing with him not only the money her mother was after by wedding the man but a daughter of his own, "Jane, we all can't be as lucky as you and find a real live Norse God. They don't fall out of the sky every often, you know."

Yeah, so not only was the supernatural real when the Reveal happened in 2002 because a small town in California, became a sink hole and was thought to be a portal to Hell. The human raced realized they were not alone.

Animal shifters, magic users and vampires but there were also aliens that once posed as mythical gods. Darcy was sure not all of those aliens had been big, blond, buff, Vikings. More than once she had cursed Jane's luck. Of course, Darcy tazing the man when they first meet might, have something to do with Thor's wariness around her. While Jane had done nothing but fawn over the man like a teenager and were now getting engaged.

"I'm lucky, aren't I" the older woman gushed.

Darcy rolled her eyes putting down her cup, you would never believe the woman was an astrophysicist, Darcy thought, pulling out her phone, going to Twitter to tweet about Jane's fan-girling over Thor Odinson. She dreaded and looked forward to the day, Thor took Jane to Asgard. She shivered as the **cold, cold wind blew over her, freezing her.**

 **"** Jane go turn up the heat, will you?" Darcy asked.

Jane frowned at her, "It's a summer rain storm, Darcy! I'm sweating!"

Darcy slammed her phone, "Fine! I'll do it. It's on the fritz anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's been making a groaning, clacking noise all morning." Darcy said, "Are you telling me you can't hear it?"

"No, sis, I just hear the rain."

 **The groaning and clacking noise got louder,** in Darcy's ears.

888

 **Vancouver, Canada.**

Noah cursed, the cold, cold wind blowing over his bare chest. He wondered if this was really worth catching a cold over? He was standing over a bridge, the water under it frozen. He wondered yet again if his modeling/acting career was worthy all of this. He knew leaving Lima, Ohio had been the best idea he ever had. And it hadn't been like he was alone, Santana Lopez had demanded to go with him when she had discovered he was leaving. They were now waiting for the singing part of their careers to take off since the acting and modeling had got so well for them both. He had land a part in a MTV show about teen werewolves and Santana was the IT cover girl for a lot of maginzes.

"Noah, babe, stop shivering you are messing up the shot." Jonathan said, looking through his camera.

Noah rolled his eyes, Jonathan Levison was one of the best up and coming new photographers in the business. Noah knew he should be excited to work with the man. But he was cold, all he wanted was some hot coco and a warm body to curl up next too. One that hopefully wasn't Santana's, he really needed to get laid and he wasn't going down that road with Santana again. He gave the photographer a considering look. The photographer was cute in that nerdish-hipster way that was so popular right now. With his dark hair and puppy brown eyes...

"It's fucking cold, out Jono!" Noah griped, "So cold that even Santana tits aren't bouncing anymore." He winched as the Latina beauty next to him hit him in the shoulder, glaring at him. "What? You are more covered than I am."

Santana looked down at the short red silk nightgown she was wearing, "Yeah, Puckerman except for the fact I have a draft going up my ass!" She muttered cuddling closer for warmth.

Noah took a deep breath, **cherry blossoms were falling down around him,** he blinked as saw that snow had started to fall.

888

 **Trondheim, Norway.**

The machine came to a halt with a groaning clank. Loki threw the tablet across the lab. Pinching the bridge of his nose. Nothing had gone right at all this morning... His hot chocolate had tasted like tea, his hands felt sticky, he felt warmer than normal and he was hearing things that weren't there. And now this...

"Easy, Reindeer Games,"

Loki looked up at his boss, Tony Stark. "Sorry, things..." he sighed, "it's been a bad morning. Did you hear back from Dr. Foster?" He need the woman if he was ever going to fix the Bifrost so he could go back to Asgard.

Though Loki did wonder if leaving Midgard was a good idea, he hadn't been well liked at home. His magic, his reading, his very nature as a Jotunn had not been understood by the Asgardians Warriors he had been adopted by. His brother, Thor was an excellent example of that.

Tony nodded, but the expression wasn't a happy one, "Yes, she decline my offer, at the moment. "

"Why?"

"She's engaged and planning her wedding. All I really could do was wish her the best. And that there would be a place for her at Stark Industries if she wants a job."

"Great another brilliant mind lost to love." Loki moaned.

"And what do you have against love, Dr. Odinson?" Tony asked, curious.

"Nothing, really, it just seems like everyone can find it but me." Loki whispered, then shook himself, he was not one to wallow, he has things to do, discoveries to make...

"You should go home." Tony said suddenly, Loki looked at him blinking in shock, **pain hitting him in his stomach,** "You've been here for three days straight. Take the weekend off and try this again Monday, or I can move you to different department for awhile. Let you work on something new? Dr. Burkle can take over for you here. And Dr. Martin well be arriving next week, so the lab space for her has to be ready."

Loki only nodded.

888

 **Kyoto, Japan.**

Kurt hit the ground with a curse, the cherry blossoms falling around him felt like snow, cold and wet against his skin, rolling to his feet he faced his attackers. The lucky shot the thug got to his stomach would not happen again. Thug 1 went to punch Kurt in the face, Kurt grabbed his arm twisting it behind the thug's back. Thug 2 got brave and started forward, Kurt's foot shot out catching Thug 2 in the face, blood spurted everywhere. Kurt slammed Thug 1's face into a wall knocking him out. Kurt let him fall to the ground. Thug 2 glared at him but didn't take a step forward.

Kurt looked at Mariko Yashida and Toshshiko Sato, the two Japanese women that wanted his father's company, "Hummel & Hudson will not be going through with the merger. Your company is not one we wish to be associated with. I do hope you understand." Kurt then bowed to the women.

"This offer will not be made again, Hummel-sama, Mariko said her voice cold, **sounding like an echoing gunshot,** in the low mid afternoon light.

Kurt bowed again. When the two women were out of sight, he pulled out his cell phone, looking at the text he had received with a sigh, he picked a contact and called the number.

"Finn Hudson, if you make me do anything like that again I will murder you myself!"

"Awe, don't be like that little bro, you know you enjoyed beating on Yashida's hired help."

"That's not the point, Finn!"

"Come home, make me some lunch and tell me all about it," Finn said before hanging up, Kurt's fist clenched around the phone, he ran his other hand threw his hair as he started towards his driver and car.

888

"...I'm just saying, Hale, that's weird even for the likes of us, you know?" Jordan Parrish said, referring to the fact both he and Derek were supernatural creatures, they got in the police car. "I mean it's seriously some Dr. Strange, stuff there." Derek rolled his eyes. Jordan Parrish best friend and partner, since the man had started at 0-27. Parrish really wanted to be on the bomb squad, which made sense because he had worked with bombs during his time as a soldier. "Hey, you know he lives a few blocks away maybe you should go see him."

"Very, funny. " Derek muttered, "See if I tell you anything again." And really Derek brought this on himself. After all the man was dating his sister, Laura. So his mean streak had to be wide in order to survive her. Laura, Cora, and his uncle Peter, had been the only survivors of the fire besides himself, "Where are we going?" he asked as the car pulled away from the curb, _he noticed a young man, wearing a graphic tee-shirt and stone washed jeans, he had messy hair and beauty marks on his left cheek, standing on the sidewalk looking around in awe, holding out a hand as the car drove by..._

888

Xander weaved her way through the crowd in the club, making her way up to the bar. She stopped and leaned on it. A dark haired man sat at the corner of it, nursing a whiskey and smoking a cigar looking as if he would be more comfortable in the woods that at the bar. "You know, you could get kicked out for that."

The man snorted, blue eyes amused, "Yeah, kid, I'm real worried about that." Xander grinned and straddled the man's lap, stealing a sip of his whiskey.

"Damn it, Logan, you are such a downer." Xander muttered at the mutant. "You're lucky Faith likes you."

Logan gave her a look, "Faith doesn't like me. She likes fucking me."

"Lord ain't that the truth," A curvy brunette with deep brown eyes said walking up behind Xander wrapping her arms around Xander's waist.

Xander had met Faith Lehane a few years after leaving Sunnydale. Faith having been called as a Slayer when Buffy had died. They had met in Boston and ended up killing a vamp-mobster together. They had been traveling together ever since. Sometimes as lovers and sometimes just as friends.

"I want to dance," Faith said looking at Logan. The mutant was Faith's currant bedmate, but with the way Faith was feeling Xander up she must be feeling extra frisky tonight.

Logan shook his head, "You two go on. Make the whole place jealous since you _both_ are coming home with me."

"He seems so very sure of that," Xander said to Faith grinning as the other young woman dragged her off of Logan and out on to the dance floor. As Xander bumped and grinded against Faith she glanced around the club, then up at the catwalk, freezing at the sight of the _thin man with sharp features and an intense gaze stared down at her._

888

John leaned against the railing looking down at the first floor, as servants went to an fro. His business partner, Wolfram was hosting a party tonight and had demanded his present. He wondered who the _pretty, dark haired and eyed girl, standing in the middle of the floor looking around confused,_ was from the way she was dressed, for clubbing. John didn't think she was supposed to be here.

"Ahh, there he is,"

John turned around to see Wolfram, leading a well built blond man towards him. He glanced over his shoulder looking down but the girl was gone.

"John," Wolfram said harshly, once he saw he had the other man attention, "this is Steve Rogers, and Steve this is John Hart."

John huffed out a breath, giving the blond man a bright smile. He didn't know what he would enjoy more, killing Wolfram or the look on his face when Wolfram realized that the man he let into his home and inner-circle is Captain America. "A pleasure..."

888

Darcy slid out of the car, it was her baby, a Hummel GLEX, one of the fastest cars made. She trailed a hand over the dark forest green paint job with gold ascents, and old Norse rune lettering that spelled out the word **Sigyn** on the hood. Not that anyone but Darcy knew that of course most of the other racers and race bunnies just thought it looked cool. She looked around at the crowd of Street Racers gathered. Her brightly painted red lips curved into a smirk wondering who would be stupid enough to challenge her.

"Hello, Darcy,"

Darcy turned to see, "Trixie! Love the hair." She told the girl with short dark hair that had bright neon pink streaks in it. Darcy had met the young journalist a year ago when she and her boyfriend started coming to the street races. The white and red Mach Five had a strong following.

"Really?" Trixie asked happily, "Because Speed hates it."

Darcy grimaced, "I can't believe his name is actually Speed Racer."

Trixie crooked a finger at her, Darcy leaned forward, "It's not. He changed legally when he was eighteen."

"I knew it." Darcy muttered as Trixie giggled.

"Yo! " a male voice called out, "Green Lady!"

Darcy looked over her shoulder and grinned, at the man coming up to her, he had sun kissed hair and baby blue eyes, "Well, the Iceman a cometh. How are you, Bullet."

"Wonderful, now that you are here." Brian O'Connor said with a friendly smile, "Cause now we have a real race."

"Racers! To your marks!" one of the announcers called out.

Darcy said quick goodbyes to Brian and Trixie and got into her car. She startled, stifling a shriek of surprise _when a book slammed down on her dashboard..._ She closed her eyes and when she opened them it was gone. Breathing out a sigh of relief, "Get it together, Darc," she mumbled as she started the car.

888

"I am burdened with glorious purpose," Loki muttered tossing the book he held away from him, and downing the half tumbler of bourbon in one go, sighing as he leaned back in the chair in the living room.

"Aren't we all?" Tony asked, from his spot on the couch, his head in Pepper's lap. The strawberry blonde woman engrossed in her tablet, idly running her fingers through Tony hair causing the man to hum content.

Loki had been living with the two every since he had arrived on Midgard. He mostly thought that was so Nick Fury would have both of his main troublemakers in one place. What Loki hadn't counted on was becoming such good friends with two humans. He had been in a really bad place and their kindness to him had kept him from going down a dark path. One that would have ended with Loki ruling the planet as a tyrant or starting Ragnorok.

Most would consider them both one in the same.

Loki frowned as he heard _the low purring of a car motor..._ "Is the maid the maid cleaning?"

"Mmm, no, she doesn't come in until next week," Tony said, looking at Loki, "Why?"

"I thought I heard some sort of engine?"

Pepper looked up, "We are in the penthouse, Loki, and it's soundproof."

Loki picked up another book, "Oh,' he said softly confused.

888

"...Ahh. Oh...god! Noah, d-d-don't stop, yesss."

Noah thrust deep into the ass that was up-raised and well lubed for his condom covered cock. He slap the pale butt cheek until it glowed a nice rosy red with one hand while with the other tightened in short dark hair. Getting the photographer into his bed had been easier than he had thought. _He could smell incense in the air..._

Jonathan was such a cute, shy, little bottom-boy, he was willing to do whatever Noah asked. Not that Noah wanted much. No, this tight, hot, ass was all he had wanted from the moment he had seen the photographer. It was a good thing Jono, hadn't been Santana's type or he might have had to share.

But luckily this Jonathan was all his, to fuck, to own, (cause Noah knew he could have Jonathan for a long as he wanted him) Jono like being fucked by Noah if the moaning and groaning he was doing as Noah thrust repeatedly into him, was anything to go by.

"Ugh, Noah... Please!" Jonathan moaned out from under Noah, his hands tightened and twisted the icy gray silk sheets. Jonathan was on his hands and knees as Noah fucked into him hard. Head and shoulders pressed against the mattress from how Noah was holding him.

"Not yet," Noah said, gripping Jonathan's head more firmly as he pound into Jonathan harder, "Not until I say you can...Not until you come from my cock alone!"

"Let me jerk off at least," Jonathan whined, sharply as Noah hit _that_ spot inside him.

"No," Noah said speeding up his thrusts making sure to hit the man's prostate on very fourth or fifth slid in, "from my cock," he gripped Jonathan's left hip, forcing Jonathan to spread his legs more. The angle of Noah's thrusting caused him to press the head of his cock on the other's prostate each time. Jonathan wailed, shaking in pleasure as he came. Noah continued to fuck Jonathan through the other man's climax it wasn't long though before the tightness, and heat of it triggered Noah's own, yelling loudly as he too came.

Noah collapsed onto Jonathan's back his add weight sent them both down on to the bed. He could feel himself softening, "Stay still," he told Jonathan as he gripped the condom and pulled out of the man. Rolling to this back he took off the condom and quickly tied it off tossing it by the trash can by the bed.

"Wow," Jonathan said grinning as he panting for breath, "Okay, so that happened."

Noah raised an eyebrow at him before huffing a laugh.

Kurt was walking through the shrine of Fushimi Inari-taisha, wiping the sweat from the back of his neck. Frowning because of the hard on he had. He shook his head, it was just another odd thing, like this god damned headache he had. Continuing on he barely glanced that red paint or black ornate writing he past, until he came to the gardens he paused at the fountain of a fox sliding on it's belly, it had a piece of bamboo in it's. mouth.

Kurt stopped in front of an alter with three stone foxes, two of them were looking at each other and Kurt faced the third. He picked up an incense stick and lit it from the small candle that burned on the alter. He knelt in front of the alter and closed his eyes. Bowing at the waist and raising the incense stick above his head for a moment before opening his eyes and setting the stick into a censer on the alter.

"I don't pray. But I am respectful of the culture I live in." Kurt said softly, "I am a business man. So if I were to pray to a god? Why not the one associated with prosperity? I have a good life here in Kyoto." Kurt gave a harsh laugh, "Much better anything I could have found in Lima, Ohio, if we had stayed. Moving to Japan to before I started collage, to start our company was a good idea. Finn had the hardest time adjusting even if he did pick up the language quicker than I did."

Kurt stared past the statue seeing nothing, but feeling the _warmth_ _of_ _other's_ _skin_ sliding against his own. Kurt gave himself a shake, "I am to be married within the week. To Slane Kenta he is handsome, nice and charming, well liked by his peers. He owns a company that would compliment Hummel  & Hudson if we were to merge businesses later. In short he's the perfect man..."

 _Kurt entered his father's office he need him to sign off on some paperwork. When he was that his father wasn't alone, "I'll come back later, dad."_

 _"No, Kurt," his father said, as the other man turned to face Kurt, he was of Asian/Causian descent, handsome, with green eyes and auburn hair, "This is Slane Kenta..."_

 _"I've been looking forward to meeting you. Your father has said nothing but praises." Slane said with a bright smile and a bow, looking up at Kurt from beneath his lashes said, "I hope to get to know you better."_

Kurt shook away the memory, "Everyone one says so. Even my dad likes him and dad's never like any of my boyfriends but Blaine. He still likes Blaine. I never told him why Blaine and I broke up." Kurt looked at the statue, "He cheated on me. With some one I thought was my friend. It was...God, it was so high school. So Glee.. I miss the New Directions some times. And then I remember we all hated each other as much as we got long. When I think about Slane, I know we could do well with each other, have a good life."

Kurt sighed, watching as the small candle on the alter snap and flicker, "But the problem is... I don't love him."

Derek was doing a walk-through of an abandoned building. Parrish was checking out the second story of the building. It was basically just to run off the drug addicts and homeless, who were squatting. He turned the corner and...

 _ **Looked around in amazement at the sun shining through the broken stained glass. Walking towards it he looked around at the scattered, over turned pews, torn bibles littering the floor. He watched as blood soaked the pages of one.**_

 _ **This? This was... This was where...**_

 **"...She died. The pretty Japanese lady," a soothing male voice spoke, "she seemed scared and sad."**

 _ **Derek whirled around and...saw the boy! The boy from the sidewalk he saw earlier. "Did you know her?" Derek asked, confused, because he... The boy he shook his head.**_

 _ **"How do you know she died here?"**_

 **The boy frowned, "I saw her. Like you did."**

 _ **Derek shook his head, "That was a dream. I've never been here before," Derek paused, looking around again, "Where is here?"**_

 _ **The boy shrugged, leaning down and picking up one of the bibles, opening it and flipping through it, "**_ **It's in Spanish? Mexico, maybe? Spain?"**

 _ **Derek shook his head, "It feels closer. I've never been to Mexico. You?"**_

 _ **Another head shake.**_

 _ **"Where do you live?" Derek asked curious about the boy.**_

 **"California. I'm Stiles by the way." Stiles said smiling.**

 _ **"Derek, in New York." He took a few steps closer to Stiles, this boy had the most beautiful...everything. Derek just wanted too... Reach out and touch... Which was odd, because Derek knew how closed off he was emotionally. Jennifer had told him he was enough times.**_

 **Stiles shook his head, "I've never been there either." Stiles told him, "You?"**

 _ **"I grew up in a small town in California, Beacon Hills." Derek said, frowning wondering why he said that. He never told anyone where he was from if he could help it.**_

 _ **A smile lit up the boy's face, "**_ **No, way! I'm from there too!"**

There was a sudden bang, and Derek found himself back in the abandoned building he was patrolling, Stiles was looking around confused. "What was that?" Derek asked Stiles.

" **I don't," Stiles turned flailing away clumsily. There was another banging sound, "I," and then Stiles disappeared.**

"No! Wait!" Derek shouted, holding out a hand, but the boy was gone. Derek was alone, yet knew he somehow wasn't alone, " _Come_ _back_..." he whispered.


End file.
